


Time Off

by lanibb2013



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Stockwell decides to give the team some time off to relax after they almost had to leave Hannibal behind. The team has a party and drives Stockwell up a tree in Langley. Two of the team members have a thing for each other and act on it. </p><p>Note: This is another one of my earlier works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: M/M relationship (M/H), sex, swearing, BA going night night
> 
> Disclaimers: I don’t own the A-Team but I do like to write fiction about them. This story isn’t part of the others I’ve done. But my original Female character Joanna is in it.

It was a warm summer day and the A-Team had just gotten back from a terrible mission where Hannibal had almost gotten left behind because they had cut the mission a little to close. He had gotten beat up by the enemy to the point where he almost couldn’t walk. He was in his 50’s, had almost white hair, a slightly over hanging belly, and almost got himself killed. He still had the ability of a teenager and the brains of a genius when it came to devising a plan but unfortunately his plans hardly ever worked out the way they were supposed to. 

Murdock was very upset until they found Hannibal because he loved the colonel with all his existence. When they got Hannibal back to Langley Murdock sat with the older man until the rest of the team forced him to get some rest. After a few days everything was back to normal except for the few fading bruises the older man still had. Murdock waited on him and helped him out to a chair out by the pool in the backyard to sit in the sun for a while. Face and Frankie were playing volleyball with a bunch of women. BA for the 3rd time was trying to fly a model airplane without Stockwell shooting it down. He sat on the edge of Hannibal’s lawn chair until the older man asked him to get him a drink. He got the older man a glass of lemonade and when he came back he saw little 8 year old Joanna had crawled into her father’s lap on the chair. She was leaning her back against the older man’s belly and wrapped in her father’s arms. They were giggling and laughing together about something. He walked over and handed Hannibal the lemonade and sulked away into the house. 

After Murdock had gone to get him a drink Hannibal saw his little girl running over to him and helped her up into his lap. He held her and told her a funny story. After Murdock brought him his drink back he watched the pilot out of the corner of his eye and saw the younger man walking away with his hands buried in his pockets and his head hanging. He kissed Joanna on the top of her head and asked her to get off his lap. He was starting to worry about his pilot and friend because the younger man was normally happy and chipper. He followed Murdock upstairs and found the younger man in his bedroom sitting on the bed up against the headboard. The younger man had taken his jacket, cap, shoes and socks off. He noticed the pilot was holding a picture close to his chest and crying silently. He walked in and sat next to Murdock, put a hand on the pilot’s knee and asked, “What’s the matter, Captain? Are you feelin all right?” Murdock looked up at him and turned his head away in shame. He gently grabbed Murdock’s chin with his hand and forced the younger man to look at him. Murdock wouldn’t tell him anything so he gently pried the picture away from the pilot. The picture was of him with his arms around the pilot and kissing him on the cheek. He remembered that picture had been taken before Joanna came into the picture. He rarely showed his emotions that clearly but he had agreed the pilot could have the picture Face had taken. He didn’t understand it then and he still didn’t understand.

Murdock didn’t want to show the colonel the picture because he didn’t know how the older man would react to him carrying it around with him. He said through sniffles, “I’m sssorry, Haaannibal. I cccan’t helpp how I fffeel aboouut yyou.” He saw the surprised look Hannibal gave him and said, “I I llove yyou, Haaannibaal.” and burst into tears again. He felt the older man wrap his arms around him and whisper, “I love you too, Murdock. More than you will ever know. I just haven’t said anything because I thought you’d be repulsed at the idea. I hope you love me the same way I love you.” He nodded and passionately kissed the older man and looked at the reaction he got. It was the right thing to do because Hannibal got this Jazzed grin on his face and gently pushed him down on the bed. He watched as Hannibal reached over, put the door to lock and slammed the door shut while sitting on top of him. 

Hannibal was amazed that the pilot felt that way about him. He hadn’t said anything because he wasn’t even sure why he felt the way he did himself. He started planting kisses all over the pilot’s face and running his hands up and down the pilot’s sides. He felt the younger man’s erection pressing against his and smiled. He felt the pilot unbutton his shirt and caress his hairless, soft belly and sides. He was kind of surprised the pilot wasn’t turned off by his pot belly but he was glad. Soon his short was on the floor and so was the pilot’s tee-shirt. He caressed the pilot’s chest and ran his fingers through the thickly matted hair. He took his time and explored the younger man’s body trying to find all the pilot’s pressure and arousing points. He helped the pilot take off his own and the younger man’s pants until they were both laying there in their boxers. The pilot flipped him over and sucked his neck all the way around and then started to move down to his chest. The pilot sucked and nibbled on his nipples. He felt Murdock move down to his belly and when the younger man started to suck on his belly he groaned loudly. The pilot moved lower and reached in his boxers and fondled his scrotum and erection. He was throbbing for release and puled both of their boxers off. He rubbed their erections together. In a little while he felt the pilot move them to a kneeling position on the bed and squeeze his ass cheeks hard. He was bucking against the pilot with abandon and when the pilot inserted 2 fingers in his anus it sent him over the edge. He felt the pilot scissor his fingers and thrusting them in and out of his anus. He came moaning in pleasure and fell against the pilot for support. The pilot held him up until he got over his orgasm. He felt the pilot’s erection still pressing against his lower belly and did the same thing the pilot had done to him. He heard a howl and felt the pilot’s hot sticky seed come all over his belly. He fell back on the bed and stretched out and the younger man spooned up beside him. He caressed the younger man’s face and said, “God I never thought sex could be so enjoyable. You’ll make some lucky young man a great lover.” He saw the hurt look in the pilot’s eyes and asked, “What’s the matter, Murdock?” 

When Hannibal had said he would make some young man a great lover he was hurt. He thought that even though the colonel said he loved him that the older man didn’t want him. He replied, “ Nothin important, Hannibal. I just thought you wanted to be my lover. I guess I jumped to conclusions again. I better get cleaned up before anyone knows about this.” He felt the older man grab his arm to keep him there. He heard the colonel say, “God, I’m sorry, Murdock. I had no idea that you actually wanted to be with me. I thought you loved me but not like that. I just thought you were doing this because you cared about my feelings but not really loved me like that. I never thought anyone of you could love me that way. I honestly didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I thought I was to old, fat and dangerous to have a chance again of finding a lover. I would be happy to be your lover if you want me.” He curled up next to the older man and rubbed a hand up and down the older man’s belly and said, “Yes I do want you, Hannibal. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything else in my life.” 

After they got cleaned up the put on their swimming short and robes. Joanna was in the pool in a pink bathing suit and playing games with BA. Murdock dropped his robe on the chair next to Hannibal and jumped in the pool to join in the fun. Hannibal was watching all of this on his chair. Murdock came out and asked, “Hannibal, why don’t ya come in the pool with us. It would be a lot of fun.” The pilot leaned down and whispered in his ear, “If it’s that you’re embarrassed to show your pot belly, I wouldn’t worry about it. Joanna always loved you anyway, BA has no room to talk and I find it attractive on you because you look healthier. Besides it’s not really all that big. It’s only a slight over hang at the waist. Come on. It’ll be fine.” when he was unsure the pilot shrugged and got back in the pool. He took off his robe and was about to get in when someone pushed him in. When he swam back up to the surface in the end that he was pushed in at he looked at who had shoved him in. He saw Face Laughing like a hyena at him. After a few minutes he started to laugh with him. 

Hannibal played games with Murdock, BA and Joanna all day in the pool. When they took a rest he sat on his chair with a wet Joanna in his lap. Her head was on his shoulder and her hand was on his belly. He smiled at Murdock who was sitting beside him and hugged Joanna close to himself. When the sun started to set he put his robe on and went in the house. He was in the kitchen when he felt a pair of arms go around his waist and untie his loosely tied robe. When the robe fell open the arms hugged him and lightly pushed up on his belly. He had stiffened for a minute until he realized it was Murdock behind him. He stood there with his coffee and the pilot’s arms around his waist in silence. After a few minutes Murdock asked, “Hannibal? Are we gonna tell the team about us? Bein lovers I mean? They will find out anyway.” He sighed and leaned back against the pilot a little. He replied, “I know we’ll have to eventually but I want to be as discrete as possible until we figure out how to.” He felt the pilot lightly run a hand along his soft underbelly for a minute and then let go. 

Murdock got ready to go and was about to leave when Hannibal told the team he going home with the younger man to be sure he got home safely. He smiled at the colonel’s trickiness and got in his car and took the two of them to his apartment. When they walked in he said, “Well, it ain’t much, Colonel. But its home.” He watched Hannibal look around and then nod approvingly and he asked, “Well, What do ya wanna do now, Hannibal?” He didn’t even get a chance to react before Hannibal had grabbed him and lowered him to the floor. He was being kissed half to death and sighed, “Aw Hannibal.” Hannibal was sucking on his neck and caressing him. Soon they didn’t have any clothes on anymore and were lying naked on the floor. They were exploring each other and very aroused. He wanted Hannibal inside him but he would have to wait until he got hold of some lubricant. He sucked on his lover’s erection, fondled the older man’s sack, and inserted a couple of fingers in his lover’s puckered hole. He had the older man turn over and licked his lover’s entrance with his tongue. He inserted his tongue inside the colonel’s anus and started to thrust it in and out while he pumped the older man’s erection. He felt Hannibal tighten his ass cheeks and felt the older man’s cum splatter all over his fingers and his carpet. He knew it would be hard to get the stain out but it was well worth it. He lay down on his back on the floor and after a few minute he felt Hannibal caressing him and the older man inserted a finger into his anus and he groaned. He came all over Hannibal’s belly and the older man laid down on the next to him. He curled up beside him and lightly kissed the older man’s nipple. 

They stayed there together for about an hour and then took a shower. When Murdock came out of the shower Hannibal was getting dressed. He asked, “Where ya goin, Hannibal?” The older man looked at him and smiled sadly. He replied, “I gotta go home before anyone starts to miss me. I honestly wish I could stay but I can’t. I’ll see you tomorrow though, won’t I?” He nodded and Hannibal left. He hated these kind of affairs but for now it had to remain this way. 

After about a month Stockwell showed up again to ruin their day. They were having another barbecue and had ABEL 6 and ABEL 7 tied up again. They were having a lot of fun. Then Stockwell showed up. Hannibal was in the pool with Murdock and Joanna playing around. He got out with them and got a cigar from his robe pocket. He lit it while he waited for Stockwell to ruin their day. It didn’t take the general long to do it. He watched as the general looked the team up and down. When he finished that the general said, “Well I hope you all enjoyed your little rest, Gentlemen. I have another case for you.” He snorted at the general’s description of an easy job. The general stood right in front of him and poked him hard in the stomach and said, “I would snort too much if I was you, Colonel. You really should learn to keep in better shape. You’re getting fat and if you remember that will slow you down. If this keeps up you will lose your pardon because your team will have to go on missions without you because you won’t be able to keep up.” Before he could say anything Murdock slugged the general and knocked him to the ground on his ass. The pilot stood between the two of them and yelled, “Don’t you ever insult my lover again or I’ll tear you apart!!” He groaned because now he had to explain everything. They all looked at him and asked, “Is it true, Hannibal??!!” He nodded slowly and hugged the pilot close to him. Stockwell stood up and rubbed his jaw. The general said, “Well, There’s something I never would have expected from you, Colonel. Murdock, maybe but not you. But if your lover ever hits me again I’ll have his ass on a platter. Good day, gentlemen.” He watched as the general walked back to his car and said, “Murdock, you shouldn’t have done that.” Murdock just replied, “I don’t care, Hannibal. I won’t have that bastard or anyone else insulting you and calling you fat. It’s cruel and mean. Whether you are or not doesn’t make any difference.” 

Murdock was really beginning to hate Stockwell. The general could be nice sometimes but cruel as Hell other times. It just made him want to through something heavy at the jackass. Nobody calls the man he loves fat and gets away with it as long as he’s around. He felt Hannibal come up behind him and put his arms around him. The older man pulled him against him and their cool wet bodies touched together. He was a little surprised because Hannibal wasn’t one to show emotion in front of the whole team or anyone else for that matter. The older man’s belly fit right in the curve in his back with the leaning back position he was standing in. He was suddenly aroused and wanted to get the older man in bed. He heard Hannibal say, “Well, guys. I guess our vacation is over and for the third time Stockwell has crashed our party. I guess we had better get ready for another mission.” The older man let go of him and went to get their robes. 

Hannibal had put his arms around Murdock to calm and comfort the younger man. He was really good at showing his sensitive emotions in public but knew he had to do something. After he told the guys to break up the party he got his and Murdock’s robes. After he tied his robe shut he walked to his room with Murdock right behind him. He got dressed and while he was buttoning his shirt Murdock stopped him from doing it. The pilot gave him a searing kiss and hugged him tightly. The pilot said, “Hannibal, don’t pay any attention to that bastard. He’s just trying to get under our skin. I realize that know but I’m still glad I punched him. I don’t think your fat and besides if you can still do everything you’ve been able to do for about the past 20 or so years then I wouldn’t worry about it.” He smiled and lightly kissed the pilot on the lips and replied, “I know, Murdock, but the general is right in the fact that I am getting fat. It hasn’t slowed me down or anything so I haven’t paid much attention to it but it’s true.” He hugged him back quickly and finished dressing.

Hannibal was getting the last few things he was going to take with him when he heard the door to his room open and he looked to see who it was that opened it. Face was standing there uncomfortably looking at him. He sighed and asked, “Whatcha need, LT?” The blonde shook his head telling him he didn’t need anything. Face said, “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but I don’t understand you. Murdock I could see being gay because he tends to act a lot like a female more than a male. You I honest never saw coming as being that way. You got involved with women and I thought you actually fell in love with Maggie. I guess I was wrong again.” He replied, “Face I’ve been in love with Murdock since I met him and never thought I would get anywhere and didn’t understand why I fell in love with him. I kept it hidden but yes I was in love with Maggie. But me and Maggie were through a couple years ago. I couldn’t give her the stability she wanted and she couldn’t make me settle down just to be thrown back in Fort Bragg. If you’re bothered or angered by me and Murdock bein lovers then I am sorry. We are and there isn’t anything you can say to make us change our minds.” He walked right past Face carrying his bag and put it in the van. He got in his seat, lean back, and shut his eyes for a couple of minutes. After a little while he felt a small hand on his arm and said, “Do ya need somethin, Cookie?” He heard her reply, “No. I just wanted to know if ya were all right, Hannibal.” He opened his eyes, looked at her and smiled. He said, “I’ll be fine. I’m just a little tired and worried. I’m sue everything will be fine. Thanks for askin though, Cookie.” He leaned over and hugged her. She kissed his cheek and hugged him back. 

After a few more minutes the rest of the team hopped into the van and they took off to the airport. Face scammed a plane for them because Stockwell wouldn’t supply one, BA put everything on board, Murdock made sure everything was all in order, Frankie was giving out advice to everyone again, and Hannibal took Joanna to a nearby practice range to practice shooting the small pistol he had got for her. It was a 22 pistol he had started to teach her how to use when she turned 8 and figured she should learn how to shot a gun in order to protect herself and help the team when they need it. On jobs were the only time he didn’t totally supervise her when she was using it but she was a crack shot now and followed every order he gave her about the pistol. He did have to admit she was a very smart and careful child. She also learned how to use any of their equipment in a single lesson. She was even helping BA work on the van and anything else they had to make. He had to smile with pride that his daughter was so young and yet so smart. 

After Hannibal was finished with her practice lesson they went back and he showed her how to knock a big ugly mudsucker out cold with a 2X4 and how to get a busted jaw when you miss. He got BA the 2nd time though but his jaw was sore for a couple of hours. Joanna was laughing because he had missed and fell on his rear end on the ground. Unfortunately the sergeant was starting to get to smart and punched him in the jaw and knocked him right back on his ass. He had Murdock get BA’s attention while he hit him hard on the head before the angry mudsucker could chuck him across the airfield. 

When they finally had gotten on the plane Joanna, Frankie and Face were playing Gin while Hannibal was talking with Murdock in the cockpit. He said, “Well, So much for time off, guys!” He grinned and lit a cigar. He heard moans and groans when Murdock yelled, “He’s on the Jazz again!!”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

THE END


End file.
